infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Karmic moment
Karmatic Moments are moments in the game where the game stops and Cole thinks of the possibilities and outcomes of his choices. They are indicated by a red and blue lightning symbol divided by a question mark (?''). Each moment will have an outcome that will lower or raise your Karma level. Karma Choices Food drop Once Cole defeats the Reapers attacking Archer Square, he looks over the dropped provisions. Afterwards, Cole has to choose between: *'Good': Letting the crowd take the food. *'Bad': Zapping the crowd to make them flee. The end result is either Trish thanking Cole or scolding him. '''Trivia': Discharging your electricity at all will result in an Evil Karma, even if you do not hit anyone. Riot After Cole and Zeke make it to Stampton Bridge, they find a mob of people protesting to be let out of the quarantine. There are several armed riot police. From here you can: *'Good': Face the riot police yourself. This will lead to less innocent lives being lost. *'Bad': Zap a policeman from inside the crowd. This will cause a mass riot with loss of life from the crowd. The Rescue This is automatically unlocked after completion of "The Rescue" mission. There is no choice here, rather it plays a different clip depending on your karma. *'Good': If the player's karma is good, the crowd will cheer Cole and thank him for rescuing the people. *'Bad': If the player's karma is bad, the crowd will boo and attempt to attack Cole. He zaps and kills a person, causing the rest to flee. Tar kegs During missions such as Dark Water, Cole can destroy or overload the tar kegs. Destroying them causes him to temporarily hallucinate. Overloading them leaks excess tar into the water main, poisoning more people. Exposure When Cole is chasing the ghost of the Dust Man Conduit in "Zeke's Request" you will run into a man making posters of Cole. He will ask you which you like to which you can respond: *'Good': Pick the good picture of Cole, which is him in a clean, crime free city. Cole is holding a lightning bolt (like the Greek god Zeus, who also controlled electricity) with people cheering him. *'Bad': Pick the bad picture of Cole, which is him in red and his face is half of a skull. Them Or Me? At the end of the mission Secrets Revealed, a Golem Conduit is going to throw the gas tank of a helicopter at Cole. The catch is that a bunch of wounded pedestrians are in range of the detonation, at the Golem's feet. You can: *'Good': Let the Golem sling the tank at you. This saves the wounded people, but will harm you. *'Evil': Shoot the tank. This will rip off the Golem's arm, and make the fight easier for you. But it will also kill the pedestrians. Intentions When Kessler tells Cole that Trish has been kidnapped he tells him that he has to make a choice. One roof holds Trish, another roof holds six doctors. The doctors could save countless lives, while Trish is what Cole cherishes most. *'Good': Thinking for the greater good, Cole rescues the doctors. Trish then falls to her death. *'Bad': Thinking only of himself, Cole attempts to rescue Trish. What Cole doesn't know is that Kessler actually disguised her as one of the six doctors. She then falls to her death. Either way, Trish dies. If the player's karma is good, Trish tells Cole how proud she was that he was using his powers for good. If the player's karma is bad, she tells how much she hates Cole, and says that "God gave you these powers, and you squandered them." The Sphere Once Cole and John make it to the dock where the Ray Sphere is being kept, Cole has the choice to activate it or destroy it. This is one of the few options where being bad has a better reward. *'Good': Destroy the Sphere, causing a vortex that sucks John in. *'Bad': Activate it, which still causes John to get sucked into the Sphere. You then are granted 1500 XP, stronger attacks, four extra battery cores, and your attacks are now black and red. This choice causes you to be permanently stuck at Infamous rank. Other karma choices There are also other choices that do not affect the story line. These include: *'Public Hanging': Angry citizens have tied another person to a street light for stealing. You can cut the person down(Good), or leave him hanging(Evil). *'Blast Shard Payment': Several side missions revolve around pedestrians that have Blast Shards they will give to Cole if he does something for them. You can do their bidding and earn the shards peacefully(Good), or kill the pedestrian and steal the shards(Evil). Category:Story Category:Karma Category:Gameplay